


Midnight

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Hop is 16, Kissing, Pussy!Hop, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Raihan and Hop meet up on the weekend for some well-deserved, shameless fun.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> for m0nstren

A gentle breeze blew through the area as Hop sat down on the bench in Motostoke, the wind tousling her hair as she did so, but it was a nice relief from the otherwise overwhelming heat that scorched over Galar. It was that time of the year, after all. Hot and muggy, longer days, quite miserable, but also an excuse to wear less clothing. Not that Hop tended to walk around with the goods showing, but ever since—well.

A grin stretched the corners of her mouth as her phone buzzed, and she removed it from her purse to see Raihan had texted her.

Ever since she started dating Raihan and he complimented her legs that one time, Hop made sure to go out of her way to wear shorts that showed off her long, slender legs any chance she got. Currently, she was in a cute pink tank top with a little bit of lace trimming the bottom, a pair of denim shorts that went way above her knees, and a headband with a cute little flower accessory to keep her otherwise wavy bob from getting in her face.

The heat made her groan in discomfort but seeing Raihan’s text caused her grin to widen as she swiped open her screen.

_ ‘Be there in about 10 mins babe. Where u at’ _

She snorted, taking a moment to shift her weight as she crossed her legs and got comfortable in her seat. _‘I’m right outside the station. Can’t miss me.’_

_ ‘I miss u all the time :’-(‘ _

_ ‘Then get here faster >:(’ _

_ ‘Pretty sure I’d get some kind of fine if I jump out the window on my Flygon.’ _

Hop had to laugh through her nose at the image of Raihan calling out his Flygon just to jump out the window on it in an effort to see her faster. She wouldn’t put it past him—he’d done some crazy stuff before, like the time she was working on lab reports in her room, only to hear the small sounds of something being thrown at her bedroom window. When she stood from her chair to investigate, Raihan had somehow managed to climb on the shed right below and was waving frantically at her to open the window.

He was such an idiot sometimes, but in the best possible way. Hop couldn’t help but laugh at him at some of the stunts he’d pulled, just for her sake. With that in mind, she pulled up the text box to reply to him, another breeze blowing through, only tangling her hair all the more.

_ ‘Yeah maybe don’t do that’ _

_ ‘Ur mean’ _

Letting out a small laugh, Hop slouched in her seat, sucking in a breath as she spent the remainder of those ten minutes scrolling through social media and seeing what all her friends were doing. Nobody was really doing anything other than talking about Pokémon or sharing battle videos with one another. She saw a few posts her brother made, which always garnered several hundred replies and shares, but Raihan was right on his heels. He’d upload occasionally, posting pictures of himself, sometimes pictures he and Hop took whenever they’d go out, and she had to smile as she scrolled through his page, seeing a picture the two had taken about a week ago where they were seated on the ledge of a fountain. Water was sprouting behind them, the sun in the perfect position that casted just the right amount of shadows on them, making the water in the fountain sparkle, and Hop had her head leaned into his chest, shooting a big toothy grin which Raihan was mirroring, albeit with his sharp fang more prominently featured. He’d had one of his arms looped around her waist, and she looked absolutely swallowed by him, but it encapsulated them perfectly and it was one of her favorite pictures he’d ever taken of the pair.

It was a little embarrassing, but she’d put it on her lock screen, so she’d get to see him smiling at her every time she looked down at her phone, and even now, as she locked her screen, her phone lighting up to show her the time, seeing Raihan’s grinning mug made a small smile appear on her own face and a warmth pile into her chest. As she let out a sigh, peering around at the sights of Motostoke, she took a moment to enjoy simply sitting there and resting for a bit. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted from the bakery, along with the constant smell of coffee that rose from the café, blending together in a wonderful mixture that made her hungry, and her stomach growled a bit as if to remind her that she had, in fact, not eaten yet.

She wanted to wait for Raihan—he’d been the one who insisted they go get lunch today. It’d been a week since they got to see each other, mostly relying on texting and video chatting, but nothing compared to seeing the real deal. Hop was itching to be in his arms again, to hold him, laugh with him—being with him was the highlight of any week, and she hated that they didn’t get to see one another more often.

The tracks creaked and clacked as the train finally pulled up, Hop able to hear the commotion all the way from outside. She stood from her bench, hoisting her purse strap back over her shoulder, and made her way inside the station. The air conditioning hit her the instant she was inside, and she couldn’t help but shiver at the drastic change since she _was_ wearing a tank top and shorts after all. No sooner had the train docked than the doors slid open, and it wasn’t long that Raihan emerged, his tall stature easier to pick out of a crowd than anything. Not that there was a crowd.

The moment they locked eyes, his face lit up, and he waved over toward her, Hop rushing up to him and flinging her arms around him.

“Hey, kiddo!” Raihan returned the hug, lifting her clean off the ground when he did so and causing Hop to squeak when her feet left the ground, only to be pulled into his chest. “Missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Clinging to the collar of his shirt to steady herself, Hop pulled herself up further so that she could wound her arms around his neck to get a grip, and Raihan responded by looping his arm up under her butt, effectively propping her up in his arms. That little movement his hand made when he brushed the back of her ass wasn’t lost on her, and she sucked in a breath when she felt his large hands cling to her. “Careful, Rai. Not in public…” Heat gushed to her cheeks, but Raihan laughed as he carried her out of the station.

He so effortlessly carried her like she weighed nothing, and Hop felt a bit childish as he held her up like this, but never let go of him either. She liked it when he carried her bridal style anywhere, as he was so prone to do, even if they got weird looks from people passing them by and it made Hop a little self-conscious, she never minded in the end when Raihan was having a good time doing it.

“Don’t worry, babe. I ain’t gonna do nothing you don’t want me to. Just missed you a lot is all.” He carried her across the threshold, out into the humid air of Motostoke, and Hop felt the chill of the station leave her immediately, replaced by the heat.

She shifted herself in his arms a bit, hoping it wasn’t uncomfortable for him, but he didn’t seem to mind, the look on his face suggesting he was over the moon, and Hop couldn’t help but release one arm from around his neck to cup the side of his cheek, lean up as far as she could, and kiss his mouth.

“I know. I missed you too, Raihan. Sometimes working at the lab is so boring I can’t stand it.”

Raihan snorted, carrying Hop all the way toward the café before he gently placed her down on the sidewalk. “I know what you mean. Hard to resist the urge to take Flygon down to Wedgehurst and kidnap you sometimes.”

Hop huffed, giving him a playful shove in the arm. “I would not complain if you wanted to, you know.”

“Yeah, but Sonia might get sore. Don’t want her nagging you about it.”

“True.”

They continued chatting about this and that as they walked around Motostoke, stopping at one of the curry places to have lunch, checking out the new boutique that opened in town (in which Raihan insisted he buy Hop new clothes), until the pair were soon walking side-by-side next to the canal, the water wheel that churned sounding rather soothing as the water sloshed around.

Hop let out a sigh, wiping sweat from her forehead and fanning herself with her hand. The longer the day waned on, the muggier it got outside, until they had been dipping in and out of stores just for some air conditioning. “Ugh—I hate the heat. I hate being all sweaty.”

Reaching one of his arms around her, Raihan grabbed hold of her shoulder to pull her close before he bent over to kiss the top of her head. “I _like_ you all sweaty, babe.”

Hop rolled her eyes, not able to help the smile that formed. “Gross.”

“Everybody sweats, kid. You ain’t no exception.”

“I know that, but I don’t like thinking I smell bad.” Again, she fanned herself, managing to scoot underneath the nearby bridge for some well-needed shade and Hop let out a sigh of relief from the momentary reprieve from the glaring sun.

It was then that Raihan bent down over until his face was right next to hers—or rather—right behind her as he pushed enough of her hair out of the way to expose the back of her neck before he pressed his mouth against her. Hop shivered at the feeling of his lips against her bare skin, the sensation traveling all the way down her spine until the spot between her legs risked growing wet.

Raihan moaned against her, the vibration of his voice only intensifying the feeling until Hop audibly gasped, trembling underneath him. He leaned off with a soft smile at her, wrapping both arms around her shoulders before he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “Mm—you smell amazing, babe. Really turning me on.” As if to reiterate his statement, Raihan rutted his hips up against her, causing Hop to push at his chest as he kissed her mouth this time.

“Rai— _wait_ —not in public.”

His eyes were lidded, a soft laugh escaping from his nose as he kissed her one more time. “Yeah, I know. Hard to hold off on you sometimes.” Raihan gave her a final, fleeting kiss to the mouth before straightening up to his full height, letting out a sigh before he dug his hands into his pockets.

Reaching out, Hop clutched at his shirt, moving herself closer to his side as she clung to him. “Think you can wait till we get to your place?”

He shot her a lazy, soft grin. “Anything for you, baby.”

* * *

The sun had set long before Hop and Raihan arrived at his apartment in Hammerlocke. After roaming around Motostoke for most of the day, the pair settled on taking the train back to Raihan’s place where they could be more comfortable. Not that Hop was complaining. She didn’t often get the chance to spend the night with Raihan, so this was more or less one of the rare opportunities she got to be with her boyfriend.

With the lights flicked on, Raihan’s apartment was awash with artificial glow, Hop spotting a load of unfolded laundry on his couch almost immediately. It wasn’t that Raihan was a slob by any means, but he never bothered to tidy his place when Hop came over. Not that she expected him to or anything—it was probably just from being so used to Leon keeping things organized and tidy that Hop often forgot not everyone was like that. Didn’t mean Raihan was dirty.

“Anything you want for dinner, babe?” Raihan called from the kitchen, setting down their shopping bags on the table. Hop shook her head, settling down on the couch before she turned the television on, just to have some background noise going.

“Nah, I filled up on doughnuts earlier.” Raihan always insisted he buy her sweets, even if she protested, but he knew Hop had a sweet tooth and couldn’t resist pastries anytime they went out.

“Did you now?” He poked his head from around the fridge, shooting her a grin. “C’mere a sec.”

Standing from the couch, Hop made her way toward the kitchen, stopping right in front of him and giving him an expected stare. “Yeah?” It was then she noticed he was holding something behind his back.

In one quick motion, Raihan looped his arm out from around, presenting Hop a small bouquet of flowers. She gasped at the sight of them, taking it from Raihan, noticing how the entire thing was wrapped in a cute pink bow. “Aww thanks, Rai! They’re beautiful.”

Giving her a sheepish grin, he rubbed the back of his head as a red tinge appeared on his cheeks. “I’m glad you like ‘em. Wasn’t sure which were your favorites.”

“I don’t really have a favorite, to be honest.” As she spoke, Hop dug her face into the flowers, inhaling the scent and letting out a soft moan at how wonderful they smelled.

Raihan snickered. “Careful, babe. Making noises like that’s only turnin’ me on.”

With a grin of her own, Hop carefully set the flowers down on the counter, making sure the wrapping paper didn’t crush them before turning back to Raihan and reaching up, grabbing hold of his face to pull him down to her level before she kissed him. “Maybe that’s the point.”

“Damn—and here I thought I knew all your tricks.” He gripped the back of her head as he bent over, running his rough fingers through her hair and tousling it as he kissed back. When he leaned back, he gave her a toothy grin. “Mm, still taste that sugar on you.”

Her cheeks flared a bit. “Thought you hate sweets?”

In one sweeping motion, Raihan lifted her bridal style, one arm under her legs while the other looped around her back as he carried her off to his bedroom. “Nah. Not when it’s you, baby.”

Instead of replying, Hop only clutched the collar of his shirt, allowing him to cart her down the hall toward his room, the sounds of the television echoing further away until he nudged the bedroom door open with his foot, leading them both in. Raihan’s bedroom was unlike the rest of his apartment, while not exactly the tidiest, it wasn’t dirty by any means. He didn’t have trash lying around, simply things not quite in their right place.

His bed was unmade, and he placed her down on top of the disheveled sheets, taking a moment he was leaned off her to marvel while he grinned. “Babe—swear you get more and more beautiful every time I set eyes on you.”

Blush coated her cheeks, and she never could figure out why every time he complimented her, it made her turn to mush, but it never failed. Raihan just had that effect on her, and she loved it. “S-so do you.”

“I’m flattered you think I’m beautiful.” He snorted through his nose, lifting one leg onto the bed as he climbed over her, and Hop couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. It never failed to amaze her how large he was when he hovered over her like this—their size difference was accentuated even more when he was this close, when he was straddling her. It made her feel much smaller than she actually was, but at the same time, she wanted him to swallow her whole. Hop wanted Raihan to overwhelm her like this.

She loved him. _Fuck_ , she loved him.

“It’s the truth, Rai.”

Now completely straddling her, until Hop was flattened underneath him, Raihan reached down to grip the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side. “Keep talking like that, babe, I’m already hard.”

Hop’s face flushed, even as she stared at his bare chest. She was no stranger to seeing him naked, but she never got over it. Raihan was just—he was gorgeous. He wasn’t as muscular as Milo, or even Leon for that matter, as he was lankier than them, but there was still a definite tone to his body that showed off what muscle he did have in all the right places. But, looking at him now, Hop didn’t think being super muscular would suit him. She liked him much better this way.

With his shirt tossed to the side, Raihan bent over her until he was fingering the straps of her tank top, sliding them down her shoulder, and she shivered underneath his touch. His fingers were coarser than hers where she could feel the roughness in them, could feel how worn they were from all the training he’d done, but there was something so comforting about them brushing against her like this. It felt warm—safe.

Hop couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh as Raihan dragged his fingers from her shoulder, up to cup her cheek in his palm, and he finally leaned in to kiss her, grinding what he could of his length into her from the position he had himself in.

“Mm—babe.” He leaned back, face flushed, and eyes lidded as he gave her a gentle stare. “You love me, right?”

She nodded, reaching out to touch his bare chest, running her nails over his clavicle, down toward his stomach, until she fingered the elastic band of his shorts. “I love you, Rai.”

“Love you too, babe.”

The moment her finger managed to pull back the elastic of his shorts, she let go, snapping it back into him, and Raihan let a low moan from the back of his throat. She could already see his erection prominent through his shorts, and she reached out to touch him through the fabric, but Raihan gripped her wrist, stopping her.

“Not yet.”

She only nodded, Raihan lifting her hand to his mouth to drag his lips across her knuckles, giving her a gentle kiss. His lidded expression that had been so soft suddenly flashed with a hungry look as he set his gaze back on her. Sometimes Raihan could be insatiable, and after a whole week of not seeing him, Hop was already prepared for how he might placate himself.

No sooner had he released her wrist than he gripped the bottom of her tank top, yanking it up and over her head, exposing her bra to him which he wasted no time in unclipping from the front. Hop often wore a bra with a front clip—just for Raihan. It was easier for him to get her out of it, and she only had to maneuver her arms around in a single motion before he pulled it off of her, discarding it to the floor with their other clothes.

With her breasts exposed, Raihan let out a soft gasp before he reached out with both hands, grabbing hold of her and causing her to wince when he squeezed her just a little too hard. “Damn, babe. Never get tired of seein’ you like this. You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Hop’s face was too flushed with each to respond, as Raihan squeezed her breasts. She knew he was trying to be mindful and not hurt her, but her nipples had always been incredibly sensitive, and it was a bit hard to keep from squirming as he dragged his thumb along her, playing with them, pinching them, pushing them together. He always liked playing with her boobs, but Hop never minded, even if he got a little rough, she allowed him whatever he wanted to do.

If Raihan wanted it, she’d do anything for him.

With his hands on her, she could feel him lift himself off her just slightly enough he wasn’t straddling her, but enough he could grind his length against her and Hop gasped when he rutted into her so hard that it rocked her back into the mattress.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful. Always get me so excited, I can’t help but get off just at the sight of you.”

One of his hands released her breasts to fumble with the button of her shorts, but in no time, he had pulled them down around her ankles, leaving Hop only dressed in a pair of panties. Raihan let out a soft gasp as he hovered over her, marveling at the lace panties she’d worn just for him. He told her once before he thought she looked sexy in late, and judging by the look on his face, Hop assumed he hadn’t changed his mind.

Hop wanted to open her mouth and say something, but the heat that was gushing from her cheeks stopped her from doing or saying anything embarrassing. She didn’t want to ruin the moment or kill the mood, so she closed her mouth, her embarrassment only increasing as Raihan dragged his thumb along her panties.

“Hop, baby—you look so _hot_.”

More heat gushed forth, and Hop was pretty sure her ears were red at this point too. “Th-thank you…” It felt embarrassing to say that, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. A compliment was a compliment after all. “S-so do you…”

With a grin tossed her way, Raihan moved himself from over her until he was placed between her legs. Hop spread herself for him, allowing him room for anything he wanted, and he gripped the underside of her thigh, moving his face between them before giving her a kiss there. Hop shivered, the feeling going straight to her pussy, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before a wet spot formed, one that Raihan would definitely notice. He sucked random spots here and there, dragging his tongue up along the inside of her thigh, causing her to shiver below him, until he’d led his mouth to the front of her panties.

Gently, almost uncharacteristically gentle of him, Raihan pressed his mouth against her pussy through her panties, and Hop let out a gasp. It wasn’t direct contact, but she could feel the warmth of his breath pour out, she could feel him dragging his bottom lip up through her clit, and she covered her mouth to hide any embarrassing noises she might make as she could do little but watch him as he kissed her through her underwear.

When he looked up at her, his pupils were almost shrunken to slits, and he smiled wide enough to show off his fang. “I wanna appreciate my present before I unwrap it.”

Her legs trembled as Raihan took hold of her, wrapping his hands around her thighs and pulling her up just enough to begin working her underwear off of her. With the pad of his finger pushed past the elastic, he pulled, dragging it down as slow and deliberate as possible before Hop could feel the chill of the air hit her crotch. Raihan smiled down at her as he slid her panties off, taking great care in dragging them down her thighs, her knees, her ankles, and finally pulling them out from around her feet before he tossed them off the side of the bed to meet with Hop’s other clothes.

She was completely naked below him, shivering a bit when she could feel the now definite wet spot formed between her legs. As Raihan positioned himself back between her legs, she heard him let out a choked gasp through his teeth, Hop’s face on fire at the fact he was staring at her like he was. It never failed to embarrass her to see him marvel at her like he did, like Hop was some artifact in a museum rather than just a lowly trainer, but Raihan never thought of her that way.

Before Hop could wallow in her embarrassment further, Raihan pulled her up by the underside of her thighs, allowing his fingers to wander until he cupped her ass, and Hop let out a squeak when he squeezed.

He chuckled. “Sorry, babe. Gettin’ carried away, ain’t I?”

She shook her head. No. He could be a bit rough when he grabbed her liked that, insisting on squeezing like he did (as Raihan could be a bit crude when he got in the mood), but Hop didn’t necessarily mind it. If he ever hurt her, she would just say so, and he’d back off, but—

She swallowed as he lowered himself in front of her, until she could feel his warm breath on the wet spot of her pussy. But he’d never intentionally cause her harm. Hop knew that. She knew she could trust him when push came to shove.

And Raihan wasted no more time as he pressed his mouth up against her, and Hop let out an audible gasp, throwing her head back against the pillow below her as her spine arched backwards. His tongue lapped up against her clit, drawing circles around and around, sucking with his mouth as he kissed her, as he kept her steady with one hand underneath her thigh. Hop trembled, her entire lower body shaking and quaking as he ate her out, and she couldn’t hold back the moans she made as she rutted up against him whenever she could.

He laughed, the vibration and heat from his voice going straight to her clit and Hop knew she was about to come way too fast, almost embarrassingly fast, but she reached up with her hand, covering her own mouth to stave the moans she was making. It was embarrassing enough having him look at her the way he did, but Hop could feel the heat gush from her cheeks at the fact he knew just what to do to get her off—exactly how to get her off. Raihan had a lot of experience when it came to her, and he had it down to a formula just about, but Hop didn’t mind. She didn’t mind if her body was too easy to figure out, not when it came to Raihan.

With his free hand, he tickled the underside of her thigh, causing her to make a strangle moan that was a mixture of a gasp and a laugh. She was too ticklish, she knew, and she wanted to whine that it wasn’t fair for him to make her laugh while he was eating her out, but she was so focused on the feeling of his mouth against her, as though scratching an itch she hadn’t been able to reach herself, that she let it slide.

Hop was climbing higher and higher, having now begun moving with him, even when he reached up as he sucked her clit, and circled around her pussy with his fingers. The moment he slid his rough fingers in her, she was going to lose it—she knew. Raihan knew exactly how to work her, how to make her beg for him, how to make her melt underneath his touch, and she fucking loved it.

Just when Hop felt her orgasm couldn’t climb any higher—he slid two fingers inside of her, and she let out a whimper at the feeling. It used to feel invasive, but more out of the fact she was embarrassed he was doing things like that, but now she was hungry for it, hungry for him to rub her insides, to drag the pads of his fingers against her inner walls, and she rutted down against him as he curled his fingers to stroke the front of her, and Hop reached down out of desperation, gripping the back of his hair, not wanting to pull and hurt him, but she just needed something to cling to. It may as well be him.

“R…ai…” Her breathy moans were all that she was able to speak, as she tried to tell him to go faster, do it harder, but he merely laughed below her, only adding more feeling as he dragged his tongue against her, curled his fingers inside her, and kept her legs spread by gripping her thigh. Hop was overstimulated, almost wanting to cry at how he was giving her way too many feelings right now, but she only focused, trying to remember not to accidentally close her legs around him should she get too lost in her ecstasy.

With a final drag of his fingers, Raihan kissing her clit when he sucked against her, Hop couldn’t hold off anymore and felt her orgasm peak, that itch that felt so good when it threatened to spill over, and her back arched as her orgasm hit. Covering her mouth, her other hand in Raihan’s hair, Hop couldn’t hold back the gasps that escaped, clawing their way out of her mouth as she rocked her hips into him over and over, but he merely stroked her insides all the more, and Hop lost herself. It wracked her entire body, made her shiver and gasp as she just wanted this moment to last forever, but Raihan held her, riding out her orgasm as much as possible with his mouth still around her, his fingers still inside her, and it finally died down.

Orgasm never lasted long enough for her, but Hop hoped she never, ever got used to this feeling. Especially with Raihan. She wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his arms, encased with his warmth.

Safe.

As Hop lay there, her body flopping back onto the bed once her orgasm faded away, she simply breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly as she stared up at the ceiling and saw Raihan lean up from the corner of her eye. He gave her a smile, placing his hands on either side of her head before he bent over her and kissed her on the mouth.

“You like that, babe?”

She nodded, reaching up to cup his cheek as she kissed back. Her breathing was still so hard, the words wouldn’t come out, but she knew Raihan already knew her answer. Sometimes there was no need for words.

He brought his hand up to caress the side of her face and Hop could feel the juices of her own pleasure slathered against her, but she didn’t mind if he wanted to get a little messy with it. He’d been the one to do that for her, after all. But she could still feel his erection poking into her, and Hop finally sat up in bed, giving him another kiss on the mouth before smiling at him.

“Your turn.”

Without a word, just a lopsided smile, Raihan leaned back as Hop climbed over to him, fumbling with his shorts as she pulled them out from around his erection. Maybe she was being a bit too eager, as he had been slow with her, but at this point, she just wanted his cock inside of her—but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try getting him off first.

It shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did to see precum already leaking from the tip, but Hop couldn’t help to let out a small laugh through her nose at the sight of it. Raihan wasn’t as embarrassed as she was to show his eagerness, but he shrugged before she gripped hold of the base of his cock. “Don’t gimme that look, babe. You know how excited I get for you.”

Slathering her fingers on the tip of his cock to coat them in the substance, Hop used it as lube when she stroked down the length of his erection, gaining a shiver from him when she did so. With Raihan’s cock glistening in his own excitement, she bent over before encasing her mouth over him. The shiver he made was to be expected, and it was, but it never failed to make Hop have to resist the urge to smile, lest she accidentally scrape her teeth against him. Having Raihan wriggle below her like this shouldn’t have made her happy, and yet it did.

She just wanted him to feel good.

With her mouth over him, Hop bobbed down as far as she could go without choking on his cock, though she could only get about half his length inside before he was already hitting the back of her throat, and she fought to keep her gag reflex in check as she wrapped her hand around him, hoping it would make up for her lack of competence. He moaned above her, one of his hands reaching out to run through her hair, but he didn’t squeeze. There was always the chance he would pull her hair on accident and cause her to bite down (it’d happened before), and while Raihan was a good sport about it, claiming he liked the pain, Hop couldn’t imagine accidentally biting anyone’s dick could feel that good. Honestly, he probably only said that to make her feel better, as Hop almost broke down in sobs when it happened.

Still.

She worked deliberately, bobbing up and down on him, taking him as far as she could go until she felt more precum leak from him, lathering her tongue along him as she went up and down. The hand that was in her hair gripped her by the roots, but not hard enough for her to wince, and her eyes watered slightly as she stretched her mouth as wide as it would go to accommodate him.

Eventually, he was moaning below her, and the sound of his voice alone was enough to drive her wild, and Hop had to bite back the urge to reach down and touch herself to the sounds he was making. She was still sensitive, still recovering from her own orgasm, and the evidence of her mess was still blotched against the insides of her thighs, but she didn’t want to overstimulate herself before he went inside her. She was already wet for him, already begging with her body alone as she sucked him off, going up and down with more rhythm, with more intent, and she was about to moan in desperation.

It never failed to amaze her just how much she wanted him. If she hadn’t made that clear enough in the past, she was certainly ready to burst for him, even as he thrust into her mouth, rocking his hips in time with her, she could tell he was holding back. He was holding back so as not to choke her, but the moment he rocked into her, his cock hitting the back of her throat, Hop felt it the moment it went back too far, and she choked, gagging on him before she quickly pulled him out her mouth and erupted into a fit of coughs.

Fuck.

“Babe?! You okay?” He was on her in seconds, leaning over, patting her back as Hop’s eyes watered, tears falling down from the sting as she fought to compose herself, coughing. Embarrassed heat gushed out, as she squinted up at him, tears staining her cheeks.

“S-sorry.” She covered her mouth as she swallowed, coughing and catching her breath. Dammit— _dammit_. She’d been doing so good too, why’d she have to go and ruin that for him? He didn’t even get to come.

“Don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so eager.” Ugh, the fact Raihan knew she couldn’t handle it only made her feel more shame. What kind of girlfriend was she that she couldn’t even get him off properly?

“I ruined it for you.”

“You didn’t ruin anything for me, baby. I’m still hot for you.” With a soft grin, he cupped the side of her face, drawing small circles with his thumb as he wiped the tears from her eyes, smearing them off. “You don’t even have to suck me off if you don’t want to—I’m about to die for you anyway. You want to keep going?”

While she was disappointed she hadn’t made him come through her efforts, Hop was also aching for him to go inside, and if he wanted to move forward, then so was she.

She nodded, knowing her face was still gushing red, but Raihan only gave her a small kiss to her mouth before he suddenly pushed her down onto the bed until she was on her back. Hop let out a small gasp, but before she even had time to recover, Raihan grabbed her legs, flipping her over in one fast motion, digging his fingers into her thighs as he lifted her up off the bed until she was on her knees, and Hop felt his erection dig into her when he pulled her into him. His grip was a little too rough, the way he was holding her hips, but not enough for her to cry out in pain.

The tip of his erection left her, only to be replaced by his fingers when he shoved two into her, causing Hop to shiver below him as she propped herself on her elbows, quaking when he stretched her insides, scissoring back and forth as he did so. It didn’t hurt—not anymore, not like it used to when he wanted to be this rough, but she bit her bottom lip, feeling her juices leak down as he stretched her, stretched her as far as he could without it being his cock inside, and Hop fought to keep from melting under him, fought to keep her limbs steady which wanted nothing more than to collapse underneath him. It was a bit uncomfortable, the way he was sliding his fingers in and out, but it was no less pleasurable. Hop was just overstimulated, and he knew that.

She was already wet for him, and when his fingers lifted away from her, until she felt the tip of his cock pressed back against her, she braced herself before he slid it inside. The feeling was always intense at first, as he filled her up to the hilt, and she shivered below him, but it wasn’t quite as painful as it used to be. In a way, she _was_ used to him, but only enough for him not to wreck her insides. The first time they ever had sex, Raihan killed himself whenever he pulled out and there was blood, even though Hop insisted he hadn’t hurt her—that it felt good, she knew he was bothered by how eager he’d gotten enough to tear her.

It wasn’t like he did it on purpose and really, Hop didn’t mind if he wanted to be a little rough. Because sometimes the pain felt good too.

With his hands on her hips, his nails digging into her which would no doubt leave a slew of bruises, Raihan pulled out, making Hop groan below him as she steadied herself, before he thrusted back in. The fact she hadn’t gotten to make him come before—he was probably close to his limit, but he always held back for her, insisting she get off on him, even though Hop didn’t mind if he wanted to fill her up with cum. She lived for it. She _wanted_ him to come inside, release himself, release everything if it meant being full of him.

And he was the perfect fit for her. Even now, even with his cock inside of her, every time he pulled out, pumping her full of his length, Hop hissed a gasp through her teeth at the feeling of him. It was like she was made for him, made to take his cock, he fit perfectly inside of her, filling every inch of her pussy with his erection, and she couldn’t help but rut back against him every time he’d thrust in.

They created a rhythm as Raihan rocked into her, Hop balancing herself on her hands and knees, and she followed his movements until he was moaning above her, gripping her thighs to keep her steady, and she moved with him. Back and forth, he pumped his entire length into her, and Hop bit the blood from her lip as he rubbed against her walls, against her already sensitive area, making her shiver around him. She was getting close, knowing she might come again just from the feeling of him inside her, but she tried to hold back as he went at her.

The sounds he made—holy fuck, the sounds he’d make drove her insane. Raihan sucked in gasps of air, thrusting in and out, moaning as he did so, and she felt it when he bent over as far as he could go, until his chest was pressed to her back as he kissed her shoulder blade.

“Fuck—babe, you always feel s-so…” He sucked in air as he thrusted, pulling out before rutting into her so hard that she flinched. “S-so good, babe. Fuck, Hop—I-I love you.”

His movements increased, and Hop thought he might be close, but when he pulled himself from her completely, she almost whined at the loss of it, but he only gripped hold of her thighs, flipping her over like she weighed nothing, until she was lying flat on her back. Looping his arms around her knees, he pulled her back into him, shoving his cock inside until Hop could only lie there, her face ablaze, her desire aching for him, and she choked out a moan when he filled her up all the way to the hilt.

“Baby, y-you’re beautiful. So beautiful.” Reaching out, he gripped hold of her breasts as he rocked into her over and over, Hop squirming below him as he did so, as he brushed against that spot inside of her that was driving her fucking crazy. He squeezed her, dragging his thumbs over her nipples while he thrust into her again and again. “S-so beautiful, and you’re all _mine_.”

The low growl that bubbled out of his throat was the tipping point. Hop had been at her limit this entire time, but when he squeezed her breasts, the pain going straight to her pussy, having been filled up with his length until Hop felt _complete_ —she lost it. Her back arched, the heat gushing from her face, and she reached up to cling onto his arm, digging her nails into him which only caused him to growl again, and she came. Hop rode it out, rutting into him as much as possible as he continued pumping himself into her, and she couldn’t hold back the cries that escaped her throat. Knowing she was digging into his skin, but not able to help herself, she squeezed her legs against him, wrapping them around his waist until he was as far against her as he could possibly go.

“Fuck— _babe!_ ”

With a strangled gasp, Raihan shoved into her as far as he could go, reaching to grab hold of her thighs and pull her into him, before she felt his cum spurt out. It mingled with her juices, until she was moaning, almost crying at the overstimulation when he exploded into her. She writhed below him, still clinging to his arm, letting out her own array of gasps, the both of them moving in unison, and she felt for a split moment that she was blacking out.

Hop’s orgasm faded and she flopped back against the bed, completely spent. Raihan’s gasps died away above her, until he had both hands placed on either side of her, breathing heavy, spent himself, and sucking in gulps of air. The pair stayed like that for a while, simply existing and breathing from the aftermath of their dalliance. With Raihan still inside of her, Hop never felt so full, as if something had always been missing in her life, but this was it. _This_ was the missing piece of her she never knew she needed.

“F…full.” She loved that he’d pumped her full of his cum, and shifted herself below him, already feeling it leaking from her. It felt so amazing, being so full, being so full of Raihan, of his excitement for her. It made her chest flutter, and when he finally composed himself, leaning off her, he gently pulled out, and Hop gasped at the amount of his cum that gushed out of her, already feeling overstimulated, but not able to help the moan that escaped at how _wonderful_ it felt.

He gave her a sheepish grin. “S-sorry, babe. Can’t help it when it comes to you.”

Reaching up, she gripped the back of his head before pulling him down to her level, kissing him on his mouth, and moaning against him when she could still feel his cum leak from her. “L-love you, Rai. I love you.”

He grinned, kissing her back. “Love you too, baby.”

* * *

The moment Hop started to feel off was when she decided to go buy a pregnancy test—just to make sure. Though she and Raihan could get carried away when they got together, they had gotten lucky the past few times they’d had sex, but while Hop never really cared when they got careless whether she got pregnant or not, there was still a deep rooted fear of it happening at the same time. It paid to stay careful, but she also loved getting raunchy with Raihan, enjoying their romantic nights too much to bother caring about something like that.

If it happened, it happened.

She was in the bathroom, having tucked herself away upstairs once she returned to Postwick for the weekend. Leon was home as well, and the siblings planned to go out shopping in Wedgehurst once Hop got ready that evening. Leaning over the sink, she waited with bated breath for the little line to appear and go about her business, but—

Her heart sank when two little red lines appeared side by side on the indicator, and she froze completely. She knew they had been careless, even didn’t mind being so, but actually seeing it in front of her, splayed out before her, those two little red lines seemed so much more intimidating than they needed to be.

Oh fuck—she was only sixteen. What would her mum say? It was no secret Raihan was way older than her, being in his twenties, but her mother never seemed to mind she was dating someone that much older than her—but what the fuck did she do now? Having a baby seemed like something much further away in her future than right now, and Hop’s heart stopped at the fact she had screwed up.

They were careless, they’d gotten carried away, and she wanted to throw up because she was too young for a baby! She didn’t know the first thing about taking care of something, much less a child, and what would Raihan say? What if he dumped her because of this? What if he didn’t want anything else to do with her, because maybe he wasn’t ready to be a father either.

With all the thoughts buzzing around her head, Hop exited the bathroom, feeling light-headed. Did she tell Raihan? Maybe the test was false, it was a convenience store pregnancy test, after all, and they weren’t always accurate. She’d have to go to a doctor to get a real test done, but judging by how she’d been feeling lately, plus missing her period, all the warning signs were there, and she almost threw up in the hallway.

Leon emerged from his room, just as Hop stumbled out of the bathroom, and he rushed to her side immediately, clinging to her arm as her knees threatened to give out. “Hop?! What’s the matter?”

“I…” She bit her lip, knowing the color had to be drained of her face right now. “I-I think—Lee, I think I’m pregnant.”

Her brother sucked in a breath, but his grip never waned as he helped her into her bedroom where he helped her sit down near her desk. His tone of voice was none too pleased and Hop felt like it was her mother rather than her older brother talking to her then. “The fuck—it’s _Raihan_. What did he do to you?! Did he pressure you into not using a condom with him—Hop, what the fu—”

She shot her head up to make eye contact with him, rushing to Raihan’s defense. Leon knew she and Raihan had been dating for a while, and while she knew her brother didn’t approve, he always got way too protective of her when it came to him. “It’s not his fault, Lee! I was the one who wanted it. Don’t blame him—this isn’t his fault.” Though, the both of them carried the brunt of the blame for this, but Hop never insisted he use protection anyway. In some screwed up sense, she _liked_ the risk more than anything, but to have it actually happen—

With shaky hands, she reached across her desk to grab her phone, pulling it up to see she had a missed text from Raihan. “I-I’ve got to call him. Give me some privacy.”

With a weighted sigh, Leon leaned away from her, giving her one more concerned stare before leaving through her doorway, closing it behind him. She knew her brother only had her best interests in mind, but this was something Hop had to handle herself. Whether Raihan abandoned her for this or not, she dialed his number, her hands still shaking.

It only rang once before he picked up. “Hey, babe! Wanted to catch you before you went out with your family.” He let out a laugh, and the sound only proved to worsen Hop’s already growing anxiety. “Did you see the—”

Before he could even finish, Hop cut him off. “Rai, I think I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

Her heart pounded against her chest, the nausea threatening to boil over until Hop was vomiting on her floor, but she froze, trembling, waiting for the moment he told her he wasn’t into her anymore, that a baby was a deal-breaker, and he was out of here. It would probably serve Hop right anyway, being so careless and not insisting they use protection.

“You took a test?” He didn’t sound angry or even upset, but just so matter of fact, it did nothing to stave Hop’s nerves.

“Y-yeah. It was positive. B-but, those things aren’t always accurate, y-you know.” She was so freaked out, she was stuttering, but it wasn’t because of the prospect of a baby. Hop just didn’t want Raihan to leave her over this.

“We should probably take you to the doctor then, love.” Though she couldn’t see it, Hop could hear through his voice that he was smiling, and her heart pounded in her chest.

“Y-you aren’t mad?”

“Why on earth would I be mad? Hop, I ain’t leaving you for nothing. If you’re scared, don’t be, okay? We’ll handle this together, whatever happens, whatever may come, I love you, baby, and I ain’t going _nowhere_.” He snickered through the receiver, and Hop felt her anxieties washing away at the sound of his voice, of his beautiful voice. “Can’t say I know anything about being a dad, but it could be fun.”

The bundle of anxiety that threatened to upchuck her stomach faded away, until Hop composed herself and stopped shaking. That certainly wasn’t what she expected from him, but she couldn’t help the smile on her mouth. Her and Raihan…as parents. Hop couldn’t deny she had fantasized about that idea from time to time, but to finally see it happening, if she even was pregnant, but she knew she was.

It was scary, but also a little exhilarating. If Raihan was as loving with a baby as he was with her, then Hop knew he’d made a great father. In one fell swoop, she relaxed in her chair, her heart still pounding.

“I-I love you too, Rai. I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful. I don’t want to lose you over something like this.” Being a mom was never something she thought too hard about, but if Raihan was going to be there with her, Hop knew things couldn’t possibly be that bad.

“Want me to come over? Let’s get an official from the doctor before we go tellin’ your folks or anything.”

She snorted. “I already told Lee.”

“Aw fuck.”

Hop threw her head back, not able to help the laugh that bubbled out. Already, she could feel the warmth from Raihan’s voice alone lifting her back up, and something that seemed so daunting and terrifying before now seemed so wonderful in retrospect. Hop was excited, and she wanted Raihan to be here with her.

“Yeah, please come over. I want to be with you.” She clutched her phone tighter, smiling as she had no doubt Raihan was smiling back at her over the receiver.

“You got it, babe. Be there in a jiffy. Love you.”

Hop nodded, knowing he couldn’t see it, but hoping through her tone of voice alone that her feelings for him came through. “I love you too.


End file.
